It's Christmas, Usagichan!
by Serenity-hime
Summary: A One-shot fic about Christmas. (Everyone else was doing it, and it seemed like a good idea at the time.) Usagi reflects on her time with her friends, and spends time with her loved ones. A UsagiXMamoru fic.


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I usually don't do stuff like this, but we all need a little fluff for the holidays. Awww how cute (cough)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own a part of love and Christmas :)

* * *

It's Christmas, Usagi-Chan! (or, if you like, A Very Bunny Christmas) 

Usagi was sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. The fire reflected brightly in her large blue eyes as she stared into its depths, almost as if she was seeking answers that only it could know. Her long golden hair trailed down the back of her fuzzy black sweater, pooling on the soft carpet behind her. She blinked slowly, her mind in a place so far away that she could barely feel the warmth of the fire caressing her skin. She was in the past, remembering the years gone by since her life was forever changed.

It seemed so long since she had changed, since she had become the warrior she was. It had been a long, hard journey, and she knew that someday soon it would have to end, and the world would change as she knew it. _She_ would change the world as she knew it. She had fought, loved, cried, bled, killed, and had watched the people she care about die and come back to life, thanks to her. It changed a person, to see the things that she had seen. Sometimes she felt lost in those things, but she knew she would grow past those things someday.

She thought of her friends, of her family, and most of all of Mamoru. She had loved them all so _passionately_, so _deeply_, and unconditionally. She had fought for them, and with them. They had always stood behind her, never letting their love falter. Even when they argued, even when things went completely wrong, their love guided them through. Her heart went out to them all.

She stood up, breaking away from her line of thought. She walked away from the warmth of the fire and towards the window. The sun was well below the horizon, and dusk was settling on towards twilight. Snow fell, swirling around in beautiful circles, reminding her of a cold and beautiful Queen she had once known, a Queen who was again living with the adoration of her subjects. She smiled briefly, thinking of the raven-haired woman who once more was able to feel the love that she had craved for so many years.

Usagi reached out and touched the glass, her fingertips settling against the cool window pane. She felt the cold slowly reach up her fingers and into her body, and she relished the feeling slowly sweeping her body. She could almost feel the wind outside rushing past her, and the snowflakes landing on her shoulders. When she pulled her hand back, she had a much more genuine smile on her face. Some things in this world would always be the same, like the cold snows of winter. She touched her cold fingers to her lips, enjoying the cool sensation.

She turned around, and there was a figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Mamoru. A warm smile spread across her face. For an instant, her mind roamed through the past, remembering the times they had shared. They had been together for years, protecting and loving each other, working to save the world as they knew it. Someday, they would create Crystal Tokyo, and they would bring hundreds of years of peace. For now, they were just passing the time, waiting until their era came.

Mamoru smiled at her as he walked over her, and she couldn't help but feel love for him wash over her. He had always been there for her, always taken care of her and made sure that she had everything she needed. Even when the worst happened, they had found a way to make it through. Sometimes she was simply astounded by how much she cared for him, how it seemed that every fiber of her being was for him. It warmed her inside more than any fire could.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his strong shoulder. Mamoru was forced back a step by her enthusiasm, and chuckled as he put his arms around her waist. He gave the top of her head a gentle kiss, and without a word he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back over to the little rug in front of the fire. He set her down as she struggled and thumped his chest in protest to being picked up.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, trying her best not to smile. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in close, taking in his musky scent and feeling his solid chest beneath the cute green sweater she had given to him for Christmas last year. She knew he was just wearing it to make her happy, but it still made her smile. He was always so sweet to her.

"You know Usako, it's about that time." She knew what he meant, but she made innocent puppy eyes at him anyways.

"And what time would that be, Mamo-chan?" He laughed, which made her smile even more. When she had first met him, he hadn't smiled much at all. His mother and father had died when he was younger, and at times it seemed like he hadn't even known how to smile or laugh. He hadn't liked being around many people, and he always hung in the shadows whenever her friends were around. Now he was much warmer, always jumping in conversations, making jokes, and smiling. It made her want to burst with happiness when she saw him smiling.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, odango."

"Hey!" She pulled away and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "You said you wouldn't call me that anymore." He grinned.

"Too bad you don't have it in writing, eh?" She growled and launched herself at him, tackling him backwards onto the rug. Mamoru grunted as the air went out of him and he tried to roll over so he could pin her down, but she was up and away, heading for the couch. He got up and chased after her as her laughter pealed out across the living room. She vaulted the couch, her foot catching the back as she went over. She went flying towards the floor. He couldn't help but laugh as she sailed through the air, screaming for all she was worth. In a flash, he was there, and she landed in his arms.

Once again she found herself pummeling his chest and clamoring for him to set her down. This time when he did, it was in front of their Christmas tree, which was moderately stacked with presents. Usagi grinned and went for the biggest present under the tree. _This has got to be the biggest thing he's ever gotten for me,_ she thought. _I wonder what it could be._ She was surprised when he reached out and stopped her hand. When she looked at him, he just shook his head.

"That one's for very last, Usako." She pouted, but went for another, smaller present instead.

They spent almost an hour opening presents from each other. Mamoru got all sorts of gadgets and clothes from Usagi, and she got al manner of clothes and trinkets. She had dropped several not-so-casual hints about what she wanted, and he hadn't disappointed her. One thing that absolutely took her breath away was a beautiful crystal rose that he had custom made for her. Along it's stem was the inscription; _To my Usako, who is always in my heart_. She almost cried when she read it. It was still unbelievable to her that anyone could love her so unconditionally. They were almost done when a knock came on the door.

Usagi jumped up and ran to the door and pulled it open. Outside were her four closest friends in the whole world, next to Mamoru. Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto all stood outside, each holding two presents. As they filed in, they all shared hugs and greetings. The girls handed their presents to Mamoru and Usagi respectively, and Usagi ran upstairs to get their presents. As everyone sat around opening their presents, Usagi went in the kitchen and made cocoa and cider.

When she came back out with mugs, four more people had joined the group in the living room. Setsuna, Michuru, Haruka, and Hotaru had all stopped by with presents. Usagi almost tripped when she saw how full her living room was. As she was setting the tray down on the table, another knock came from the door. She felt like she was going to faint – their quiet Christmas had suddenly turned into a party. To her surprise, at the door were her parents and her brother, Shingo.

"Ikuko-mama! Kenji-papa! I thought we were going to meet you at your house for dinner later tonight. What are you doing here?" Shingo laughed as his sister looked like she was going to faint.

"Usagi, dear, Mamoru-kun invited us over!" Usagi blinked as her ever-cheerful mother bustled in, carrying various desserts on a tray. "I brought some of your favorite desserts…I've been busy making fudge and cookies all day!" Kenji rubbed his stomach, looking somewhat bloated, and nodded. As her family filed into her now-overstuffed living room, Usagi just shrugged. She was more than happy to have her family over. And besides, there were still presents to be opened!

Usagi handed her family their presents, and everyone settled down with their drinks as the last few presents were reached for. Mamoru had brought in all the extra chairs they had from the kitchen, and a few people were still sitting on the floor. Haruka and Michuru sat near the fireplace, Shingo sat near the couch, and Mamoru and Usagi sat near the tree. Usagi reached for her last present.

"I wish Small Lady could be here," Hotaru said sadly. Usagi stopped, feeling a deep pang in her heart when she thought of Chibi-Usa. Her future daughter, who she had the privilege of meeting, and who she had come to love. Someday soon, the time would come for _her_ day, but she still missed her. Chibi-Usa had gone back into the future where her true mother needed her, and Usagi would just have to wait. Still, she couldn't help but be excited knowing that someday she would have a beautiful, wonderful little girl of her own. Minako suddenly spoke up, waking her from her thoughts.

"It's time for carols!" Mina pulled her stage microphone out of her bag, and started singing an off-key rendition of jungle bells. Usagi almost fell over laughing. Mina _always_ had that thing with her, and more often than not she pretended to be a horrible singer with it. One by one they all joined in the song.

After some hearty singing, they all sat around sipping cocoa, cider, and eggnog, swapping stories about past Christmases and holiday misadventures. The room was warm with friends and family, with the happy spirit that comes with being around the people you love. Usagi was so happy to see everyone. Suddenly she noticed Mamoru watching her. She smiled at him, and he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Usako, you forgot to open one of your presents." She blinked, and realized she hadn't gotten to the one big present he had asked her to open last. She waded through a sea of wrapping paper and dragged it back towards the group. The box was almost up to her waist, and was pretty heavy. She smiled in anticipation, and her friends all sat by, wondering what was in her gigantic box.

Usagi eagerly tore off the paper to reveal an unmarked white box. She shrugged and pulled the top open. To her dismay, another slightly-smaller box sat within the first one. She pulled the first box over so she could pull out the next one. She shot Mamoru and evil glare, and he just grinned even more. She pulled open the next box, and to her slightly less surprise, there was another box. Rei almost fell of the couch from laughing so hard.

The procession continued as Usagi opened box after box, stacking them up around the room. Finally, after what seemed the millionth box, she opened a smallish one that contained a gift bag. Excitement crept across her face as she pulled out a yellow bag with the handles tied together with ribbon. She pulled the ribbon off and opened the bag. She looked at Mamoru and shot him a vicious look and stuck her tongue out at him. Inside the bag was another box. By this time, almost everyone in the room was laughing so hard they were brought to tears.

Usagi grumbled to herself, pulling out the box. She opened it, and inside was something she hadn't quite expected. The laughter around the room stopped as she pulled it out, trying her best not to let her heart stop. She touched it, almost in fear, but not quite. Everyone held their breath as she sat there staring. She couldn't breathe. She looked up at Mamoru, questions filling her eyes. He gave her a warm smile filled with love, and he took it from her.

He opened the small gray box with a beautiful golden crescent moon on top. Inside was what she expected, and it made tears run down her face. She looked at Mamoru, looked into his dark blue eyes; she had always felt that she could be lost in those eyes if she looked enough. She held her breath as he spoke to her.

"Usako, I've gathered everyone here tonight for a reason. I've been thinking about it for quite awhile, and I know we've been talking about it. I know that you love me, and that you know how much I love you, and I do Usako. I love you with all of my heart." He pulled the ring out of the box and held it out to her. "Will you marry me, Usagi?"

"Oh Mamo-chan! Of course I will! You know I will!" Usagi's words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about it. She collapsed forward into Mamoru's arms, laughing and crying at the same time. They hugged each other tightly and all of their friends and family laughed and applauded. At one point, Usagi nearly knocked the ring out of Mamoru's hand, so he put it on her finger. It was beautiful and simple, just the way she had dreamed of it.

With all of her friends and her family there with her on one of the most important days in her life, she was incredibly happy. She felt like she was floating. This was a Christmas she would always remember, even for the hundreds of years that she knew she would continue to live. But right now, the future wasn't important. What was really important was all right here – her good friends, her family, and Mamoru. She scrubbed away the tears, only to have them to be replaced by more. Life couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
